


Eye of Forest

by JustSimon



Category: Yume Wo (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yume Wo's true end. After his dream journey boy with an eye on his shirt decided to visit old friends and give apologies, first in his list were Red Twins, but what will be reaction of Red Twin Sister?
Relationships: Nagatsuki/Shinrin





	Eye of Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Shinrin and Mekaku is those NPCs known as Red Twins, Shinrin means Forest, because she live in the smal house in forest, Mekaku means Blindfold, because he have one and name sounds nice, anyway, since i am fan of some alternate ships i decided to make this Red Twin girl, Nagatsuki's love interest in Yume Wo, NagaShin is my first alternate pairing from EriNaga aka Eric (From UBOK) x Nagatsuki, while my second alternate ship is EriHiro aka Eric x Hirosae (From Yume Nichiroku), but that's a different story, it will be much much later on this site.

After Nagatsuki passed through his events and left his house, boy with an eye on his shirt decided to visit old friends and that were Red Twins, when Nagatsuki arrived in the right place and entered in their house, infront of him was an unusual for normal people picture, but usual for Twins and him, girl known as Shinrin scoffed at her twin brother Mekaku, trying to crush his eyes by his own blindfold, well yeah, she REALLY is sadistic to her bro.

"I see some things never change" 'Nagatsuki-kun!?' ;Ohayo Nagatsuki-sempai GUAH!; 'Urusai!' "Mekaku how many times i must ask you to call me just Nagatusuki?" ;Semimasen Nagatsuki-san.; "Ok, call me just Nagatsuki-kun at least" ;Hai Nagatsuki-kun; 'You have a courage to arrive here.' "Shinrin-chan can i talk with you, you know, personally."

Shinrin let Mekaku go and then pushed him to the entrance.

'Mekaku get out of here' ;But sis why can't i-; 'I SAID GET LOST!'

After those words, she threw a vase in him, fortunatelly Mekaku dodged it and ran away from the house.

'It's strange but i sure that i saw you in dreams.' "It's not strange Shinrin-chan, i was."

Shinrin took Nagatsuki in a bend like a wresting move and held him for a neck.

'You sadistic being, how dare you came here after thing that you did in the dream?' "I am here to apologize, for everything i did. (Actually sadist here is you.) 'What you just said!?' "No, nothing. Anyway i am really sorry for killing you in a dream, it was just a curiosity, but somehow i felt that dream you was real, i know i don't deserve forgiveness after i left you with brother and other my friends and just isolated myself in my house and room."

Shinrin freed Nagatsuki from her grip, but grabbed him again, in this time it's felt like a warm embrace.

"Shin-chan?" 'Just shut up Nagatsuki.' "Um ok." After that moment, Nagatsuki spent his time with twins, visited other friends and strolled a lot with Shinrin-chan, they talked as is must be, just right, had a many conversations and with time Nagatsuki noticed that Shinrin behaved herself not so usual as he used to, Naga-kun saw that she often blushed, Nagatuski understood that Shinrin got a crush on him or maybe, even had a crush on him long time ago, Nagatuski couldn't said that he felt the same to Shinrin because she was and is his friend, but in same time he couldn't deny that he had some feelings to her, but still, Naga-kun played cool in front of her, to hide it and in the right moment confess to her in his feelings.


End file.
